transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brains (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Brains despite starting as a Decepticon and despite his somewhat eccentric behaviour and mannerisms, he's essentially a nice guy, and gets along well with his fellow miniature Decepticon drone-turned-Autobot, Wheelie. Biography Working for the Decepticons Brains was built by Skyquake, to serve as the key to activate a disk for a tracker he tasked Decepticon Makeshift to build, in order to find the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract for find another Infinity Stone named Kanjir Stone, in order to serve as a backup for harvest energon, or rebuild the Allspark in case it got lost or destroyed. but unknown to them, it would have terrible side-effects which would destroy the universe, Brains himself and Makeshirt were unaware that he was implanted with the knownledge to rebuild the cube, he and Makeshift were sent to Earth to build the tracker and find the Tesseract, where they landed in Sumatra, they spent many years there trying to build the tracker to no avail, At some point in 1295, Brains is first sighted by the natives of Sumatra, gaining the name of Orang Pendek. many years later, the tracker was almost done, but it still needed to be activated. so Brains went to find objects for activate it, like a stick. Makeshift is dissapointed at Brains. Makeshift rants about how they may not find the cube, as they been in Earth for years. Brains asks what cube it is. Makeshift tells him its the Tesseract, he then tells Brains that the Tesseract was hidden here on Earth by Bor for unknown reasons, but Skyquake wants them to find it, as it could led them to an important location where they can find a artifact, as Bor hid a message on the Tesseract leading to it, some cybertronians knew of the Tesseract only. some began to find it thinking they could use the Tesseract for save Cybertron as some refused to believe in the existence of the Allspark as this happened before it was redescovered, Skyquake knew of the Tesseract myth and sent them to retrive it. but then he rants about how Brains became known to the native as the Orang Pendek. Brains then leaves for find more objects for the tracker. Brains is however unable to find something, their activities were detected by Decepticon Soundwave, who sent Laserbeak to find them. Laserbeak goes to Sumatra and meets with them. who asks them what they're doing. Makeshift tells him they are doing a tracker for find the Tesseract, but they cant make the tracker work, not without an object that its on United States, he reveals to Laserbeak that he's a shifter but he still cant figure out on to transform into an aerial vehicle so he's stuck here. Laserbeak decides to fly them to United States. Laserbeak, Makeshift and Brains make it to Nevada. Laserbeak asks him what he needs. Makeshift tells him that a Cybertronian was meant to deliver an device to him, but it crashed on the 1940s, the Cybertronian became missing however. Laserbeak immediatly knows what device it is, because he got contacts. they go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Area 51 base where they steal the disk that Makeshift was supposed to get. Laserbeak asks what they will do with Brains, Makeshift tells him that he will kill Brains, Brains who overheard this, runs away. On the Run The tracker didnt worked however so after the Decepticons freed Skyquake who was in costudy of S.H.I.E.L.D. after crashing on Earth many years ago, explains that the key to activate the tracker itself is within Brains, so a man-hunt is ordered for find Brains. Soundwave is able to track him down. Brains makes his way to the same collage that Sam Witwicky attends, he outside looks at a window and his way up there in order to hide from Makeshift, while inside he meets Wheelie who asks who he is. Brains tells him that he's an Ex-Decepticon running from Big Decepticons, then Sam shows up and he see's Brains and asks who he is. Brains tells him he's hiding from Decepticons that want to kill him, then outside Starscream begins to attack. Sam asks Brains if thats the one who wants to kill him, but Brains says he doesnt known that guy, Sam calls NEST for help. as Wheelie and Brains cries about the fact they may die, Starscream breaks thru Sam's room, where he see's Brains. he tells him that thanks to Soundwave they were able to track him down, the trio tries to escape from Starscream, but Barricade gets in the way. but Bumblebee attacks him from behind as the rest of the NEST shows up, the Decepticons retreat, then Rhodes asks Sam why the Cons where here, Sam tells him they were after the Ex-Con named Brains. Battle for the Tesseract Later when NEST goes to investigate what S.H.I.E.L.D. is up to, Brains stays outside with Bumblebee, Moonracer, Chromia and Arcee. after Bumblebee gets into an argument with Moonracer, he throws Brains out of himself and leaves, Laserbeak who saw this tells the Decepticons that he found Brains. later the Decepticons defeat the girls and Sskyquake captures Brains, then Makeshift disguised as Bumblebee shows up. Brains at first thinks Bee betrayed them, but Makeshift assures him thats its just him, then they connect Brains with the disk, allowing them to find the Tesseract, Skyquake tosses Brains away, to Makeshift anger they descover that it was here at SHIELD all this time. Brains makes fun at them for the irony. Makeshift is about to execute him, but then Laserbeak intervines and gives the idea to Makeshift to get the Tesseract with his Bumblebee disguise, Laserbeak makes Brains aid them with if he wants to live. Brains and Makeshift are able to get S.H.I.E.L.D. attention, Brains is seen on S.H.I.E.L.D. security cameras, Sam Witwicky tells S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury to let him in when Nick opens the door to let him in, Makeshift reverts back to his true form and attacks. Fury tries to escape with the Tesseract, but he trips and falls, the Tesseract comes off the case, as Makeshift claims it. Makeshift reverts back to his Bee form as he escapes. Brains then aids his new friends to stop the Decepticons plans. after Bumblebee explains to the group the Decepticons intentions, Skyquake's Predacons attacks them. then the rest of NEST and S.H.I.E.L.D. came to aid them and stop the army, Brains and Wheelie remained hidden during the battle. which resulted in Skyquake "death" after he was sucked into a wormhole by the Tesseract. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - Former Enemy turned Ally *Samantha Kane - Former Ally *Wheelie - Best Friend *Sam Witwicky- Ally *Bumblebee - Ally *Chromia - Ally *Moonracer - Ally *Arcee - Ally *William Lennox - Ally *Robert Epps - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally *James Rhodes - Ally *Nick Fury - Ally Enemies *Makeshift - Former ally turned enemy *Laserbeak - Former ally turned enemy *Starscream *Barricade *Skyquake Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - RoadRage Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-35-40-91.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-39-48-80.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-40-66.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-06-44-00.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-10-14-36.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-20-36-46.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-20-55-62.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-21-21-96.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-57-12-53.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-57-41-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-17-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-27-77.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-30-25.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-35-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-11-57.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-21-59-88.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-21-10.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-34-22.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-54-17.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-27-01-54.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-12-46-47.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-14-30-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-25-68.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-31-15.jpg Real life info For more information on the real "Orang Pendek". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orang_Pendek Category:Decepticons Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons